


Liebe Kinder!

by potztausend



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Deutsch | German, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potztausend/pseuds/potztausend





	Liebe Kinder!

Heute zeige ich Euch einen Film über zwei Polizisten, Starsky und Hutch. Links seht Ihr Starsky, er hat lustige dunkle Locken, und trägt eine Jeans. Rechts daneben in der braunen Hose, da steht Hutch, er ist blond, und ein bisschen größer. Ihr könnt sie also ganz leicht unterscheiden.

Der Ort, in dem sie arbeiten, heißt Bay City. Das liegt in Amerika, ganz weit weg von hier, an einem großen Meer, seht Ihr auch den Strand? Dort ist es viel wärmer als bei Euch zu Hause, und im Winter gibt es keine Schneemänner.

So, und wer kommt jetzt ins Bild? Dieser dicker, schwarzer Mann heißt Dobey. Das ist der Chef von den beiden Polizisten, und der gibt ihnen Befehle. Aber glaubt bloß nicht, dass man Angst vor einem schwarzen Mann haben muss, nur weil es bei Euch so wenige gibt. Nein, dieser hier ist freundlich, und nur manchmal ist er ein bisschen aufgeregt. Aber das geht schnell wieder vorbei. Und Ihr würdet ihn bestimmt mögen – er isst gerne Süßigkeiten.

Aber was sind denn nun Polizisten? Polizisten passen auf die Menschen in einer Stadt auf. Manche Leute sind böse geworden, weil niemand sie lieb gehabt hat, und dann stehlen oder schlagen sie. Und wenn das passiert ist, dann kommen die Polizisten und sagen dem Bösewicht, er soll aufhören.

Jetzt wisst Ihr schon den Beruf der Beiden. Aber wie kommt das denn, dass die Bösen immer gehorchen, wenn Starsky und Hutch sich vor sie stellen? Schaut Euch mal die Jacken an. Wenn man darunter guckt, dann sieht man Folgendes: jeder Polizist trägt eine Waffe, die mit Leder an seinen Oberkörper befestigt ist. Wozu ist das denn gut, werdet Ihr fragen. Mit so einer Pistole kann man sich einfach prima verteidigen.

So, und jetzt sage ich Euch noch, was die Beiden für Menschen sind.

Der mit den lockigen Haaren, Starsky, mag Euch Kinder richtig gerne. Er spielt oft und kauft auch Geschenke, wenn Kinder Geburtstag haben. Meist ist er lustig, kann aber auch ganz schrecklich ernst werden, wenn Menschen in Gefahr sind.

Der Blonde, das ist Hutch, der denkt oft viel nach. Er will alles richtig machen, damit niemand leidet. Wenn Menschen in Not sind, dann ist er immer sofort da, um zu helfen.

Jetzt kennt Ihr die Beiden ja schon gut – da erzähle ich Euch zum Schluss noch etwas darüber, wie sie sich miteinander verstehen.

Starsky und Hutch sind richtig gute Freunde. Wie kommt das denn, werdet Ihr fragen. Jeder kann nämlich etwas, was der Andere nicht kann, und zusammen ist das prima. Es macht ihnen Spaß, gemeinsam zu arbeiten – so wie Ihr, wenn ihr im Kindergarten mit den anderen Kindern eine Burg im Sandkasten baut.

Die beiden Männer passen auch immer viel aufeinander auf. Wenn es dem Einen mal nicht gut geht, dann hilft der Andere ihm sofort, das ist ganz Klasse. Und dazu braucht der Eine, dass ihn der Andere richtig fest in den Arm nimmt. Und manchmal, wenn das passiert, dann reiben sie sich hinterher ganz dolle aneinander, und freuen sich darüber. Sie haben sich eben lieb, so wie die Mami und der Papi. Toll.

Und wenn Ihr jetzt in Zukunft zwei Polizisten auf der Straße seht, dann wisst Ihr auch sofort, was sie machen.


End file.
